Carta
by laescritoradelcorazonroto
Summary: No es una historia. Es mi opinión sobre la homosexualidad de Nico di Angelo y como otros fans lo han visto.


En primera, gracias a toda persona que accedió a leer esto; sino lo leyeron antes lo vuelvo a aclarar: No es una historia, sencillamente es mi más sincera opinión.

Tengo una cuenta con las que he escrito historias, esto es solo una cuenta que hice cuando tuve algunos problemas con la principal antes de notar que el detalle era con todo fanficion; si alguien me reconoce-porque estoy segura que mi estilo de escritura me delata-por favor, no digan mi nombre, si quieren darme una opinión directa pueden mandarme un MP a esta cuenta o a la otra si les apetece.

Así que bien, ahora si inicio.

Um, no sé qué título le habré puesto a esto-no tengo internet y no publicare esto hasta mañana, aquí ya es de noche-pero estoy segura que no explica nada, y tampoco creo poder poner un resumen que sirva, así que vamos. Esto fue algo que estaba pensando mientras trataba de dormir y sentía que tenía que escribirlo y decir mi opinión.

No se cómo termine esta carta, tengo la mente tan mal cableada-ósea, que siento como si me hubieran conectado mal los cables del cerebro-que sencillamente hare lo mejor en estos casos: decir la verdad como salga, si queda un poco chueco, sorry.

Como sea; mejor voy diciendo un poco de mí, tengo 16, vivo en Venezuela, y soy lesbiana-o al menos, me siento así-sé que muchas veces dicen que los adolescentes en esta etapa nos confundimos, informo que dudo que sea mi caso; desde pequeña nunca sentí atracción por los hombres, yo no me montaba historias románticas con ellos ni nada, en cambio sí me parecían bellas las mujeres y a los seis tuve un amor platónico por una chica. De cualquier forma poco importaría, aun si de mayor me diera cuenta que soy heterosexual, les puedo decir que pensar en ser homosexual es esta etapa es una mierda.

Me explicare un poco mejor luego, pero quiero ir con lo importante primero; esto no va de mi-o no solamente yo al menos-trata de Nico.

Cuando inicie la lectura de Percy Jackson, al principio este personaje no me cayó bien-no soporto a los hiperactivos, y los niños si bien me agradan me da pánico tener uno cerca y hacer algo mal-conforme apareció mejor el resto de la saga me agrado más, para cuando termine los dioses del olimpo Nico era mi cuarto personaje favorito-Thalia estaba de primera, y Percy y Annabeth se disputaban el segundo y el tercer lugar-. Siendo honesta, cuando leí lo de que Nico estaba enamorado de Annabeth en la marca de atenea no me lo creí-no le veía ningún sentido, nunca pasaron tanto tiempo juntos como para que sintiera "algo"-y cuando leí la casa de hades antes de que apareciera cupido quise investigar cual era la chica que de verdad le gustaba y me termine spoileando-quién me manda-.

Estuve LITERALMENTE un día entero flipando por el tema-luego del spoiler leí la escena, avance un poco más pero que va, lo deje porque no me centraba; eso paso en la noche y en la mañana yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto-; si bien muchos dicen que esto aclaro todo, para mí lo revolvió; en mi opinión Nico se portó genial en el último héroe del olimpo-él pensó que su padre solo quería hablar con Percy y luego los dejarían ir, no fue su culpa-y si bien actuó un poco raro en el hijo de Neptuno y a inicios de HOH, en lo primero estaba nervioso porque lo cacharan y en lo segundo bueno, vio el lugar más horrible del mundo griego y paso cerca de una semana encerrado en un jarrón de bronce, si eso no te deja traumas emocionales tú no eres humano; así que ciertamente no me lo espere. Así que básicamente, estuve todo ese día dándole vueltas al asunto-no me enorgullezco, pero bueno-y revisando cada escena con Nico y Percy-en el héroe del olimpo realmente quise matar a Percy, para mí ya antes había sido duro con el chico y que luego resulte que es justamente de la persona que te gusta…lo experimente de primera mano, literalmente me rompí una vena del ojo y les aseguro que eso no me dolió tanto-.

Pasando el flipe, me puse enormemente feliz.

Aquí en Venezuela desde que tengo memoria, todo lo LGTB era un tabú, de niña yo creía que el amor romántico solo se podía dar entre hombre y mujer-ese amor infantil de pequeñita juraba que era admiración, aunque luego de mayor ate cabos- cuando me entere del asunto no pensé mal, sin embargo si había algo que pensé: yo no puedo ser una; ¿Por qué si lo aceptaba, no quería ser homosexual/bisexual/alguna otra sexualidad no heterosexual? Porque sabía que aquí no se tomaría bien; en ese entonces fueron unos compañeros de clases un poco más grandes que yo que me hablaron del tema y no me contaron casi nada, probablemente al igual que yo no sabían que eso no se elegía, y realmente no pensé en ello.

Cuando supe que me gustaban las chicas hace ya casi 3 años, decir que me volví loca es como decir que Hittler solo mato unos pocos judíos-perdón la analogía, fue lo que se me ocurrió-. Llore, negué, literalmente pensaba que yo me volvería hetero y dejaría atrás esos sentimientos, me costó semanas y un par de amigas para que me tranquilizara y no pensara en ello como el fin del mundo. ¿Soy sincera? Aun cuando creo que realmente estoy bien con ello, a veces pienso que parte de los prejuicios que forme en el pasado siguen allí. No es que alguna vez haya tenido algo en contra de la homosexualidad, es que es una mierda.

Haber, me explico; yo actualmente me acepto-o en su mayoría-y nunca he venido a juzgar a nadie por su sexualidad o las personas que les guste, pero seriamente sino eres hetero, estas jodido en muchas formas. Aquí en Venezuela por ejemplo; literalmente homosexual es un insulto-¿No me creen? El propio idiota del presidente lo dijo en televisión abierta-y en mi escuela lo usan con naturalidad, lo mismo con gay o lesbiana, hacen bullyng, han dado palizas/asesinado/y a las mujeres, dando violaciones "correctivas" y eso es solo planteando el peor escenario; en el mejor se trata de tener que decirle a tus padres que no eres heterosexual-mi madre me quiso meter al psicólogo cuando le conté, y aun así diría que pudo salir mucho peor-el ver como la persona que te gusta probablemente es heterosexual y no te miraría-según una investigación, solo el 10% de la población es homosexual-y que algún compañero que otro te insulte-hay prejuicios en todas partes, aunque te fueras a España que es el lugar que más acepta a los LGTB no te salvas-o que te juzguen con estereotipos.

Miren, odio ser quejica, odio querer parecer una mártir-si lo parece, les juro que no es mi intención, lo siento en serio-pero en serio, yo quisiera poder salir a la calle y decir orgullosa que soy homosexual, pero tengo miedo, ¿Quién no lo tendría? ¿Quién quiere peligrar, con el miedo a una paliza, tortura o muerte? Y aunque fuera solo bullyng, sé que hay gente que dice que solo debes no escuchar, pero le tengo un miedo terrible a ser marginada, a que me dejen de lado por ser quién soy; por eso normalmente me alejo.

Esto es algo con lo que me identifique con Nico antes de saber que se había enamorado de Percy. Si bien yo he leído la casa de la noche-que tiene un personaje homosexual-no me identifique con él, sin contar que en su caso Damien-como se llama-tendrían que ver la cantidad de veces que señalan que es gay o su pluma, no creo que las escritoras sean homófogas, simplemente no saben poner el enfoque correcto. Dejando de lado esta saga, no he encontrado ninguna donde relaten un personaje homosexual, y mucho menos que sea bisexual, transexual, pansexual u otro.

La razón por la que me alegre con Nico, es jodidamente personal y un poco egoísta, lo admito. No se trataba de que nos reconocieran, o de que un escritor tomara por fin el tema-vale, me alegre de eso, pero más tarde, no fue lo primero que pensé-. Me alegre porque por fin me sentía reconocida; sé que no soy Nico ni nada así, yo solo soy una chica solitaria y lectora; pero era la primera vez que veía un personaje como yo, uno que se enamoró de una persona de su propio género, que sufrió por ello pero seguía siendo él, que su enamoramiento era importante pero no todo y que tenía problemas para aceptarse.

Es que seriamente, ¿Cuántas novelas han leído-que no trate de algo LGTB-un personaje que sea homo/bi/pan/trans? No digo que su vida gire en torno a esto, sino que sea solo un detalle. Yo solo he leído a Nico, y déjenme decirles que si bien no tengo toda una biblioteca he leído varias sagas. Y es que fíjense, los heterosexuales tienen películas, historias, canciones y más con ellos, en casi toda historia románticos son ellos; es muy raro ver un personaje LGTB y aun con la novela/película tratándose de ello, no es que haya muchas. Como os dije, yo intento no hacer un drama de esto; pero uno no puede evitar sentirse dejado de lado, es como si hubiera un cartel invisible que dijera "NO TE QUEREMOS, NO TE VEMOS, NO TE ACEPTAMOS" vale, es un poco exagerado quizás, pero es así; como leo muchas sagas de fantasía/ficción normalmente son heterosexuales, y es como si me dijeran que nosotros jamás tendremos un romance de película.

Por eso fue tan importante para mí cuando se revelo el enamoramiento de Nico; veía a un chico normal con dudas, problemas amorosos y dificultades para aceptarse. Ahora supongamos a alguien que no sea como, que no se ha dado cuenta; a chicos de 10 o 12 años que apenas empiezan a sospechar, Rick se especializa en poner a chicos que normalmente son marginados-disléxicos, TDAH, problemáticos, de distintas razas-y que ahora resulte que alguien que se siente como ellos también pueda ser un héroe, también pueda tener un lugar en ese mundo mágico que tanto amamos-mmm no sé si me explico bien-.

Cuando veo thalicos-aunque de ser honesta, eso también me choca porque seriamente no veo como esa pareja pueda cuadrar: juramento de cazadora, apenas han pasado tiempo juntos, años de diferencia, la lista es larga- o Nico con un Oc femenino, me entra una rabia terrible. Sé que no tengo derecho-yo misma leo fics slash y fem slash-a enojarme, pero es como si me hubieran dado la bienvenida a un lugar y luego me echan a patadas; esto no pasa siempre, he visto historias donde reconocen los sentimientos de Nico y tratan de retratar como se siente-con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo-lo que me choca es cuando lo ignoran como si nada.

Como dije, he escrito y leo fics que por ser slash/fem-slash obviamente yo hago lo mismo que todas esas personas-odio ser hipócrita-pero es que miren: exceptuando posiblemente a Nico, no hay ningún personaje que se haya demostrado que sea homo, bi ni parecido; y la mayor parte prácticamente está confirmado que son heterosexuales. Y eso por decir Percy Jackson, en otras sagas ni parecido. Y eso que yo soy homosexual que es lo más "popular" imagínense si se es bisexual, pansexual, asexual o transexual; eso es mucho más difícil de encontrar.

Y es que no se trata de verte reflejado en los libros, es no sentirte tan solo; imagínense a las personas transexuales-hay distintos casos, pero me pondré uno en los que demasiados han sufridos-tú te sientes mujer aunque tu cuerpo sea de hombre, debes actuar conforme a tu género, debes aguantar cómo te sientes, nadie te habla de ello, nadie te dice que es normal, tu no ves ni en libros o en la tele personas como tú, básicamente es como decir: **Eres un bicho raro. **

Entiendo que no quieran escribir sobre el tema, no les pido que salgan con un percico o pipeyna; es solo que es como si nos dejaran de lado. Ya es difícil que siendo homosexual no te sientas solo, imagina encontrar algo con lo que te sientas bien y traten de quitarlo.

Reitero, esto no es para lucir como mártir, no se trata de mí; se trata de todos aquellos que son como yo, que son bisexual, pansexuales o simplemente no se identifican con la ser heterosexuales. Yo no les pido que vayan a protestas, que no escriban thalicos o pongan a Nico heterosexual, eso sería egoísta de mi parte e insensible; solo les pido que cuando lo hagan por favor, no nos olviden, recuerden al menos en una parte de su mente que nosotros seguimos aquí, que formamos parte del mismo mundo que ustedes, **estamos aquí, no nos dejen de lado. **

Es todo, mil gracias por leer; por favor déjenme su opinión, aun si es solo una queja, tratare de responderles-como dije, trato de ser honesta, y normalmente no se me ocurren las palabras para hablar-.

Acabo esto con el título de una de mis canciones favoritas del grupo imagine dragons.

**Nothing left tos ay  
><strong>(No hay nada más que decir)


End file.
